Une Rose pour Noël
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Un petit OS pour Noël. Tout est dans le titre.


Auteur: SFgirl

Disclaimer: Bien qu'après de nombreuses et harassantes négociations, les personnages du Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Rose Noble).

Voilà un petit one-shot pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la parution de ma prochaine fic qui est en cours d'écriture. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Une Rose pour Noël**_

Le TARDIS avait besoin de menues réparations après leur passage au beau milieu d'une tempête du temps. A force des multiples voyages des Seigneurs du Temps lors de leur âge d'or, et sans compter ceux incessants du Docteur, le vortex du temps était marqué petit à petit par ces nombreux passages. Et cela se traduisait par la formation de tempêtes. Leur force variait selon le nombre de visites dans chaque couloir et, à en juger par la puissante de celle qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, le coin devait avoir été assez fréquenté. Le malheureux vaisseau avait été balloté dans tous les sens, faisant se décrocher certains câbles ou exploser certains organes du vaisseau indispensables à la sécurité de ses passagers.

Le Gallifréen venait de terminer les réparations et d'ajuster la puissance du bouclier - il était maintenant assez puissant pour résister à n'importe quelle tempête du temps et, ainsi, le TARDIS et ses occupants ne souffrirait plus du mal de mer, ou plutôt, du mal du temps - , aussi s'extirpa-t-il de sous la console centrale. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise!

- Quoi?

De partout pendaient guirlandes duveteuses, boules mâtes ou scintillantes, et ne serait-ce pas un sapin derrière la banquette?

- Quoi?

Si, il s'agissait bien d'un sapin! Aussi décoré que le TARDIS autour de lui.

- Quoi?

Le Docteur avait une petite idée de qui pouvait bien être derrière tout cela. Un Graske farceur. Ces sales petits aliens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de mettre une sacrée pagaille partout où ils se trouvaient. Celui-ci s'était forcément introduit lors de la tempête. Avec la panique qui régnait alors, le petit monstre sera passé complètement inaperçu. Et il choisissait ce moment précis pour attaquer! Il fallait prévenir Rose. Débusquer un Graske n'est jamais facile. Mieux valait être deux.

Le Seigneur du Temps se dépêcha de cacher son pistolet à eau – il ne se le ferait pas voler une seconde fois – et partit en quête de son amie.

- Rose?

- Je suis là.

- Rose, dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre. C'est extrêmement urgent.

En quelques secondes, la jeune femme, qui se trouvait sur la passerelle supérieure, se plaça aux côtés du Docteur. Complètement essoufflée, échevelée et deux ou trois guirlandes s'entortillant autour de son cou et de ses bras, mais cependant prête au combat. Car si il y avait une situation urgente dans le TARDIS, il s'agissait forcément d'une attaque alienne, ou plus rarement d'une pénurie de bananes.

- Que se passe-t-il, Docteur?

- Un Graske. Il y a un Graske dans le TARDIS. Et il a déjà commencé à mettre une belle pagaille.

- Quelle pagaille?

Rose, décontenancée, se tourna vers le Gallifréen. De quelle pagaille parlait-il? Pour une fois que le vaisseau était correctement rangé.

- Les guirlandes, les boules, le sapin. Ça ne peut qu'être l'oeuvre d'un Graske.

La jeune femme se détendit et explosa d'un rire nerveux. A force de voyager et de combattre des aliens féroces à chaque arrêt, le Docteur commençait à devenir légèrement paranoïaque et à voir des petits extra-terrestre un peu partout, même dans son cher vaisseau.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Cette simple phrase fit redoubler l'hilarité de Rose qui se tint les côtes. Et le vaisseau se joignit à elle, au grand désarroi du propriétaire des lieux.

- Quoi?

Mais ses deux compères ne s'arrêtaient pas, ce qui finit par sérieusement agacer le Seigneur du Temps.

- Vous allez finir par me dire ce qui se passe oui ou non?

Difficilement, Rose se calma quelque peu et tenta, entre deux hoquets, de lui donner l'explication à ce qu'il appelait « une belle pagaille ».

- Vous qui dîtes que la Terre est votre planète préférée, vous ne connaissez pas sa plus belle tradition? Hou hou... Nous sommes au mois de Décembre, enfin si j'en crois l'heure qu'indique actuellement l'horloge du TARDIS, hi hi hi, alors je le décore pour Noël. C'est moi qui ait fait tout ça, pas un Graske, ha ha ha ha...

Le Docteur, vexé dans son amour-propre, se détourna de la jeune femme et rumina tout seul au-dessus de la console qu'il fallait qu'il règle encore le stabilisateur de gravité et d'autre choses dont Rose ne saisit pas le sens. Elle retourna donc à ses décorations. Cependant, avant de continuer, elle se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde.

- Docteur?

- ...

- Docteur?

- Humm?

- Vous êtes vexé?

Pas de réponse. Le Docteur s'affairait toujours au-dessus des commandes du vaisseau. La jeune femme s'assit au bord de la passerelle, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide et appuyant sa tête contre un des montants de la rambarde.

- Si ça vous embête tant que ça, j'enlève tout.

- ...

- C'est juste que j'avais l'habitude de décorer la maison avec maman et grand-père pour Noël. Maman, ça lui rappelait son mariage, et grand-père, tous les Noëls avant ma naissance. On adore Noël. C'est ma période préférée de l'année.

L'évocation de Donna Noble et de Wilfried Mott fit se serrer les coeurs du Gallyfréen. Il revit cette soirée terrible au cours de laquelle il a dût effacer la mémoire de Donna, celle où il fit ses adieux à Wilfried. Mais il revit également leur rencontre: le jour du premier mariage de la mère de Rose, ce jour de Noël où l'Impératrice des Racnoss a voulu régner sur la Terre, et le Noël suivant, juste avant que le Titanic, ce croiseur stellaire ne manque de s'écraser sur la planète bleue. Ils avaient vécuent tellement de choses ensembles. Et il était entré dans la vie de Rose Noble.

Elle l'avait suivi, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille, bien que son grand-père l'ait encouragée à suivre le Galliffréen. Il avait marqué cette famille bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il l'avait détruite peu à peu, obligeant ses membres à se mentir entre eux pour survivre, mais ils continuaient à vouloir le suivre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'enlever à Rose le plaisir de décorer le TARDIS.

- Docteur?

Le léger appel de la jeune femme fit sortir son ami de ses tristes pensées.

- Vous pouvez continuer à décorer le TARDIS. Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas?

- Le Gallifréen se retourna et lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Pas du tout. Molto bene. Et j'ai même mieux.

Le Seigneur du Temps actionna certaines commandes et le vaisseau trembla, signal d'un changement de direction.

- Je vous ramène chez vous, ainsi vous pourrez passer les fêtes de Noël dans votre famille.

- Vous n'allez pas en profiter pour vous enfuir?

- Nope.

Rose descendit comme une fusée et sauta au cou du Docteur, qui faillit basculer sous le coup de la surprise.

- Oh merci Docteur, merci. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Ca nous ferait très plaisir.

- Merci Rose, mais je ne peux pas. Votre mère.

- Non! Si vous ne venez pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

- Allons, vous attendez ce moment depuis un bon bout de temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en priver. Et Noël ça se fête en famille.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire alors?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je trouverais bien. J'irais peut-être voir Martha et Mickey, et j'ai quelques amis à Buckingham Palace. Bref, je trouverais sûrement de quoi m'occuper.

- Buckingham Palace? Vous connaissez vraiment quelqu'un à Buckingham Palace?

- Yep!

- Et vous ne m'en direz pas plus je suppose?

- Nope!

- Allez Docteur, vous n'êtes pas drôle. Dîtes moi! S'il vous plaît!

- Non.

Le sol trembla de nouveau et le TARDIS émit un léger signal sonore.

- Vous êtes arrivée. Ils seront heureux de vous revoir.

- Vous ne partez pas sans moi? Promettez le!

- Je promet de ne pas partir sans vous.

Rose lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retournât une dernière fois.

- Vous faites partie de ma famille, Docteur. Vous avez votre place parmi nous.

- …

Le Docteur resta sans voix, touché par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête ému avant de continuer.

- Merci Rose. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais elle lut dans ses yeux que jamais il ne passerait le pas de leur porte. Pour la santé de Donna, mais également, parce qu'il souffrait trop de la savoir dans cet état par sa faute.

- Joyeux Noël!

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Rose!

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et sortit dans la nuit froide et neigeuse.

Le Docteur resta quelques secondes à regarder la porte qui venait de se fermer. Et soudain, il s'anima et se dirigea vers le fond du vaisseau. Il s'avança vers un mur plus sombre que les autres et tapa quatre fois de suite dans un ordre bien particulier. C'était un signal pour le vaisseau qui fit apparaître une porte. Personne ne l'avait jamais franchit en dehors du Gallifréen. C'était son coin à lui. Un lieu dans lequel il pouvait se reposer, oublier pendant quelques instants qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

Il entra dans sa serre et en arpenta les allées à la recherche d'une fleur bien précise. Pendant des centaines d'années, il avait récupéré un spécimen de chaque plante de chaque planète qui s'éteignait. Sa serre regorgeait de plantes magnifiques, devenues comme lui, les dernières de leur espèce. Cela allait du plus simple azalée de la Terre au compliqué zuzuria de Proxima du Centaure, en passant par les magnifiques orchidées diamant qui poussaient près des cascades de rubis, sur la planète jumelle de Midnight. Ces dernières ressemblaient beaucoup aux orchidées phalaenopsis que l'on peut trouver sur Terre, mais elles avaient la particularité d'avoir les pétales faites du plus fin diamant. Ses facettes se taillaient d'elles-mêmes au fur et à mesure de la floraison, si bien qu'une fleur mature brille de mille feux lorsque les rayons du Soleil viennent la caresser.

C'est au détour de l'allée des fleurs d'hiver que le Docteur trouva enfin la fleur qu'il cherchait. Une rose de Noël. Mais pas n'importe laquelle: la rose de Noël qui poussait sur Gallifrey. Ses couleurs sont plus vives que celles que l'on peut trouver sur Terre, mais, en plus, un fin liseré d'or vient dessiner le bord de chaque pétale. Cette rose était pour le Gallifréen, la fleur qui ressemblait le plus à son amie. Les feuilles du vert le plus pur représentaient la candeur et la bonté d'âme de la jeune femme, tandis que le rouge intense de la fleur montrait son courage.

Le Docteur sortit de la serre. Il déposa la rose de Noël dans la chambre de Rose et sortit du TARDIS.

Sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de la fleur, se trouvait un petit morceau de papier sur lequel on pouvait lire:

« Pour Rose,

Une Rose pour Noël!

Joyeux Noël

Le Docteur »

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et à l'année prochaine.


End file.
